


Love Perseveres Through Pain (Quite Literally)

by patrickp



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "I broke your nose in a moshpit AU" with Frerard. Not much to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Perseveres Through Pain (Quite Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing my normal fic, here have some one shots.

Frank was just enjoying himself. He was essentially in the middle of the posh pit at the concert, the music blaring over him (he was so short it literally blared _over_ him) and was just fucking having fun. He was avoiding a lot of hits, mostly cause he was below everyone's general range of swinging arms, but was getting some elbows to the head. It hurt, sure, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what some people would be leaving with.

That is, of course, what Frank thought. Until he got an direct punch to the nose.

And holy _shit_ , that hurt more than Frank would imagine.

He stumbled a few steps back, gasping and grabbing his nose- it was already gushing blood. He blinked rapidly and figured it would be best to just get out of the pit before he got too many more injuries- he was already getting more painful elbows to the head.

And then he saw the boy. The boy rushing after him, eyes wide and mouth forming a tiny little "o" of surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He lifted Frank's hand to look at the damaged nose, and to his own surprise, Frank didn't even protest. The guy winced at the broken skin and grabbed Frank's wrist. "Come with me!"

Frank blindly agreed, mind searing with pain, just following the guy and hiding in the shield of his back, glad for once he was so short that he could get away with stuff like this.

Once they were out of the mosh pit (for the most) they didn't have to yell quite as loud but Frank still couldn't understand a god damned _word_ he was saying, just following him.

The guy finally got him over him by the food stands and peeled Frank's hand from his face. "I'm so so sorry, really. I've- I'm not one for a mosh pit, I was just here for a friend."

He examined Frank's nose closely, wincing audibly. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. It- how much does it hurt?"

For the first time, Frank spoke, voice soft and uncertain. "Um, on a scale of one to ten? About a seventeen." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Ohmygod, I'm sorry. Do you wanna go to the medics or something? They're over there-"

"It's not that big a deal, I, um... I think I'm good, actually. I'll go after. As long as I don't get hit any more, it shouldn't get worse, right?"

Frank was wrong. Twenty minutes later he got bumped in the head and the nose and passed out. Luckily the guy caught him.

\---------

"Is he- is he awake? Mikey. Mikey, he's awake!"

Frank blinked slowly as he gained conciousness, shielding his eyes against the blaring sunlight streaming in from the window. When he finally got his eyes open and could see through the light, his eyes searched the room before settling on the guy standing next to his bed.

It was the guy from the concert.

"I'm glad you're okay." He gave a small smile, reading Frank's confused expression before catching on. "Oh, um- sorry if this is super weird, me being here, but... You passed out and Mikey and I brought you here and they let me stay to make sure you're okay. I'm Gerard Way." He extended his hand and a smile.

Frank considered him a moment. "Frank Iero." He met Gerard's hand with a smile of his own.

"So, Frank, how are you feeling?" Gerard sat down and leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees to examine Frank.

"Well, right now I can't _really_ feel my face, so I feel pretty good, but I don't think I will later."

"That's a fair point."

\----------

After another x-ray to make sure his nose was set right, Frank was on his way home.

"So, um, they're sending me home. But you're- you're really cool, can I maybe... Can I maybe have your number?"

Gerard blinked for a second before pulling a pen out of his pocket with one hand and grabbing Frank's hand with his other, scrawling the ten digits on his hand in blue ink. 

Underneath the carefully written numbers, there was a message:

_Here's my number, but can I kiss you now?_

Frank looked up at Gerard's unsure face and grinned, extending his hands to Gerard. He set his hands on Gee's waist and drew him in, pressing his lips to the taller man's.

So while Frank walked away with a broken nose, he also walked away with a boyfriend. So he wasn't too upset.


End file.
